If It Never Ends Where Do We Start?
by Kira-chan0313
Summary: Yuki robs his best friend Shuichi unknowingly after not seeing him for almost 3 years. What will happen when they are reunited?
1. Fated Encounter

Well hello there everyone!!! I go by Kira-chan!!! u I'm here today to present to you a story of timeless romance! Lol! Just kidding!!!

Well, this is my first time writing a fic in a long time so please bear with me! Review to let me know if you're enjoying it. Well enjoy!?

_If It Never Ends Where Do We Start?_

Chapter 1: Fated Encounter

Shindou Shuichi, a handsome boy with pink hair was on his way home from his last graduation rehearsal. It was the last day of school until graduation and boy was he relieved. Shuichi hated his high school, everyone was so snobby. He definitely didn't understand why, most of them got into the school off of their parents' money.

Eirin High School was the best in Japan. Junior high students spent most of their lives trying to meet the criteria to even be considered for admission into the school. If your parents weren't wealthy, or you weren't the top of your class there's was no way you'll get accepted. This prestigious academy was based mostly on the donations received from wealthy families and alumni. Merely, attending the school was a golden ticket into any University in the entire nation.

Despite all of the golden opportunities, Shuichi didn't plan on taking part in all of the glory. He simply wanted a break from school and the rich with their pretentious ways of living.

"I'm so glad High School is over! When I get home I'm going to take a long nap… Too bad I have to go back tomorrow to pick up my cap and gown." Shuichi thought to himself, fully content with his situation.

Shuichi was a very resourceful boy; he knew 3 different ways from the current path he was taking to get to his house. Even so, each of these different paths were rather treacherous. In fact, the one he usually took was the most dangerous even though it was the shortest route home.

"It's so late! I just want to get home already… I could take a short cut. But it's night time, it won't be safe… that's for sure."

Shuichi shook his head, "Well, I'm a guy! I should be alright," thought he taking a right into an alley leading to an over pass. Once he reached the gate of the over pass he threw his bag over and divested himself of his grey blazer. Once he made all the necessary preparations he firmly grabbed the sturdiest part of the gate and proceeded to climb it carefully. Once he reached the top he simply jumped down and gathered his belongings.

"That was easier than it usually is!" he thought happily, putting on his blazer. Pleased with the feat he just pulled off, Shuichi walked cheerfully down his usual path.

Unknowingly to Shuichi, a group of four men were watching his every move.

"What a cute little girl!" a man with jet black hair proclaimed with pure sweetness dripping from his voice

Another man with light blonde hair laughed, "A girl? Are you stupid…? That's a boy, don't you see he's wearing pants."

Two other men, one with golden blonde hair, and the other with black hair both shook their heads ignoring the quarrel between the other two members of their gang.

A man with golden eyes, and light golden blonde hair smirked," Well boys, should we?"

All the men smiled in agreement, "Ne, Yuki! Can I get him! He reminds me of--"

Yuki shook his head, "No I'll take him all by myself."

Still unaware of the approaching danger, Shuichi continued on his way, "I'm almost there, once I make it out of this alley..."

Yuki followed the pink haired boy into the same dark alley. Wielding the art and stealth of a pickpocket, he grabbed the boy from behind. Caught by surprise Shuichi struggled against the man's strong embrace.

"What do you want with me? Let me go!" he yelled, trying to break free

"Be quiet or I can't guarantee your safety," Yuki snapped into the boy's ear.

Being the stubborn person he was, Shuichi continued to struggle and yell.

"My house is right across the street, I'm someone will hear me if I yell loud enough…," he thought desperately, yelling even louder and struggling for all that he was worth.

Not pleased with the lack of cooperation Yuki grabbed the boy by the chin and kissed him roughly praying it would shut the slip of a boy up. Shuichi stilled his movement against the foreign lips crushed against his; giving the thief enough time to steal his wallet and run away not before patting him on the ass and laughing.

Stunned by the thief's actions he slid to the floor dumbfounded.

"That guy… He seems so familiar… Yuki used to do that to me when I would say I was going to tell on him… Maybe it's….."

Subconsciously, he reached into his pocket and found an empty space. Then it finally came to him, "WAIT! My wallet! He took my wallet!"

"You bastard! Bring your ass back here!! There's no money in it," bursting into tears Shuichi struggled to pull himself up off the cold and unforgiving cement. He dragged himself to his house, directly across the street from where he was robbed hopping somehow he could report this incident to the police. Before entering the warmth of his abode, he glanced back at the alley one last time and closed the door behind him.

Meanwhile the thief returned to his hideout. The gang congratulated their leader on his bounty and emptied the contents of the wallet together. They found a condom, 10,000 yen, and an I.D. Card for Shuichi Shindou of Eirin Academy.

"See it is a girl Touma!" the man with jet black hair declared waving a condom in the air.

"Looks she has a condom! This girl must have been ready for some sex."

Touma cringed, and smacked the man in back of the head, "Tatsuha, for the last time. It's a boy!"

"Oi, guys, come on. We just robbed someone! We should be happy!"

Everyone looked at him in disgust, "And that's a good thing K, you ass hole!" Yuki yelled vehemently

K shrugged, "Well, yea for a gang of thieves right… um… Sakano!?"

Sakano shook his head and asked, "Anyway, what was the kid's name..?"

Yuki looked at the wallet and froze when an I.D. card flashed the name Shindou Shuichi. "No fucking way!" he exclaimed

Yuki looked in the wallet and froze again, clearly in shock by the name he just confirmed on the I.D. card, "Shindou Shuichi!"

He gasped, "I haven't seen him in almost 3 years… and when we finally reunite, I rob him, kiss him against his will, and smack his ass…"

Yuki shook his head and gathered up every single thing that they took out of the wallet, even a piece of lint that fell out of it, "I have to return this…"

Tatsuha, Touma, K, and Sakano look at him as if he's insane.

"Yuki, are you crazy, if you go back and give it to him you'll be asking to get arres-," Touma tried to explain until Yuki cut him off

"HE'S MY BEST FRIEND! And I just robed him! I have to return it to him and make amends!" he interjected, running towards the direction he returned from merely an hour ago.

He arrived at the house to find the lights off and the shades down. "Damn, they're all asleep… Well maybe…"

Grinning at his devilish scheme he tries to find Shuichi's window, "Ah-ha! That's got to be it, he can't sleep without the window open!"

Doing a little dance, Yuki climbs up to the window's ledge. And without a second thought he bounds onto the floor of his best friend's bedroom.

Shuichi lay in bed, wide awake, "My wallet… my I.D. is in there, how the hell am I supposed to get my cap and gown… ugh…everything is over…!"

Still caught up in his self pity session, Shuichi failed to notice the golden haired man climb through the window and sit on his floor.

"Hey…"

"Hey what… Can't you see I'm sulking you bastard…," Shuichi said thoroughly irritated by the interruption.

"Hey!"

Sitting up in bed, Shuichi turned in the direction of the 'hey.' Shuichi's eyes widened. He was terrified and angry to see the cause of all his strife sitting on his floor Indian style. Blinded by rage, Shuichi grabbed his pillow and threw it at the thief.

"Are you nuts!?!?! I'm calling the cops! But...before that... I'm going to kick your ASS!!!

Yuki's eyes grew large and he dodged the rage filled attack. Shuichi fell on the floor and yelled, "Give it back!"

Yuki laughed, "You sure are aggressive. You've… changed…"

"Don't pretend that you know me you dick head!" the boy throws another pillow and the thief catches it and throws his wallet at his forehead.

Not realizing it was his wallet that hit him Shuichi jumps on the thief, "You… YOU!"

Yuki easily grabs his arms and reverses the position they were previously in, "Look, Shuichi I came to return this to you and apologize."

"What…?"

"I can't believe it! You forget your best friend…?" he whispers, with a sad smile on his face

"Yuki, is that really you…? Let me up, let me turn on the light!"

Yuki gets off of him and sits on a pillow -that was used previously as a weapon against him- waiting for his best friend to turn on the light. Shuichi stumbles towards the light and turns it on. Slowly each bulb in the room flickers on and he turns around to look at the thief who claims to be his best friend.

He gasped in astonishment, "Yuki! It is you!!!! I didn't want to believe it…but it was you."

"You're the only boy I knew who was gay enough to kiss me every time I would yell and scream…," Shuichi trailed off, sarcasm dripping from his voice

"Wow, what a greeting for a friend you haven't seen in 3 years…" Yuki said, gaining a glare from Shuichi

"Well… I guess, I can't say anything… I did rob and sexually assault you in a dark alley."

"Damn right you did… you homo… do you do that to ever guy you rob…?"

"For your information, you were my first target… I just recently formed this gang…"

Shuichi shakes his head and takes a seat next to his long lost best friend, "A gang…? Why? You're rich…"

"Yea... so what, that doesn't change anything…" he whispered, averting his golden hued eyes from the boys light purple ones

"Well, I guess I won't be getting any sleep tonight… so… I guess I'll pick up my cap and gown the day after!"

Yuki laughs and cheers with him, "Same here! So what have you been doing for 3 years?"

Shuichi cocks his head to the side, and replies "That's a goooooood question!"

End of Chapter 1

Well… I think it still needs some kinks worked out of it but meh I guess it's good for the time being. u Well, review!

_ 10,000 Yen is approximately $87.00 US Dollars. u_


	2. Bipolar?

Well here's chapter two. I don't know exactly where I'm going with this fic. But meh, I'll continue writing in it anyways… Well enjoy!

Chapter 2: Bipolar?

Yuki and Shuichi went to bed around 4 AM. They talked about old times and their plans for the future. It turned out that Yuki had been living in Tokyo for quite some time now. His father actually had him enrolled in boarding school and he recently returned. Since Shuichi and Yuki are both seniors in High School, they both would be graduating in a few weeks.

Shuichi woke up first and observed his long lost best friend sleeping peacefully next to him.

"Man, Yuki sure has changed. He used to be so much… meaner. Now he seems nicer. Even so, I feel as if I'm forgetting something about him," Shuichi thought to himself.

As if on cue, Yuki woke up, yawned, and stretched his all the way into his upper body until he felt each bone crack.

"Man, that felt good!" Yuki exclaimed sitting up, glancing at Shuichi in the process

Shuichi swallowed hard, "Why is he looking at me like that…?"

"Hey."

"Hey…" Shuichi replied, giving Yuki a weary smile

"How did I get here? And who are you? By the way you're kind of cute miss. Did we have a good time last night?" Yuki drawled sensuously, putting an arm around the pink haired 'girl'

Shuichi bluntly rejected his friend's playful advances, "Miss? Good time? Yuki stop playing dumb…"

Yuki blinked a few times, "Playing dumb? What do you mean; I seriously don't know what's going on. All I know is I have a beautiful girl on my arm."

Shuichi shook his head and he finally remembered what he had forgotten about his friend.

"That's what I forgot… he was diagnosed with Bipolar Disorder II as a child," he sighed "I guess-as we used to say- it's his time of the month."

Shuichi gasped as Yuki grabbed his ass and gave it a hard squeeze, "Damn I must have struck gold with you! You have the cutest, round, little ass."

Already angry beyond words Shuichi pushed Yuki's hand away and got out of the bed they were laying in. Before going to the bathroom he gave Yuki one hard, ominous stare and left.

Yuki shook his head, "Women usually get happy when I do that… I wonder what's up with this one?"

_**Meanwhile…**_

Yuki's 'men' Touma, K, Tatsuha, and Sakano are still waiting for him in the same exact spot.

"I can't believe Yuki never returned." Touma muttered angrily under his breath

K shook his head, "Do you think he was arrested?"

"Yuki? Arressted? Don't be a stupid American K…" Tatsuha spat angry, slapping K on the arm

"What's wrong with you Tatusha?" Touma sighed, eyeing at his younger cousin

Tatusha's facial expression darkened and he whispered, "I missed it… I missed my favorite show. All because of Yuki and his stupid ideas. It's not fair!"

"You're too gay for your own good Tatsuha…" Touma retorted bluntly

Sakano cleared his throat, got up and brushed the dirt off of his pants. He gave each of his friends a look and proceeded to jump over the fence.

"Let's leave, I don't think he's coming back." Sakano exclaimed nonchalantly, making his way home

K agreed and followed, "Well, I'm going home too. Wait up Sakano!"

Touma pinched the bridge of his nose, he knew a headache was coming on, "Fine, let's go Tatsuha. My mom would kill me if I left your stupid ass here. I'll just call Auntie and tell her you spent the night with me."

Tatsuha sighed dejectedly, "What does it matter… I missed my show. Ryuuichi… he… he was going to make an appearance on it last night…"

"Tatsuha, if you don't get up right now… I'm going to have to kill you. And I'm sure you don't want that." Touma whispered angrily, pinching his nose even harder

"Bring your ass!" yelled an angry Touma

Tatsuha dragged himself off of the floor with what little energy he had left. Then him and Touma proceeded to jump over the same fence Sakano and K jumped over minutes ago.

"I know Yuki wasn't arrested but… I just hope he's not having one of his attacks right now…" Touma thought worriedly, making his way home with his 'stupid' little cousin

_**Back to Yuki and Shu!**_

Thirty minutes later Shuichi popped out of the shower. Being afraid to go into his room with only a towel, Shuichi dried off and got dressed in the bathroom. He just couldn't believe his friend came onto him on two different occasions.

"What should I do?" the pink haired boy wondered out loud "What if he tries something again?"

Dressed in a blue pants and top pajama set, Shuichi cracked the bathroom door open and peered into his room. Never would he have thought having a bathroom in his room would be so troublesome.

Yuki was still laying in bed with a confused look on his face.

"_I guess he still doesn't know what's going on._" Shuichi thought worriedly "_Well… I'm a guy! So I don't think anything would happen. And look at him, he looks so… lost._"

Feeling sorry for his best friend, Shuichi emerged from the bathroom. Cautiously, he closed the bathroom door behind him and slowly made his way back to his bed.

Shuichi smiled softly, "Hey, Yuki. Do you remember what's going on now?"

Yuki smiled knowingly at 'his pink haired beauty' and grasped both of 'her' hands in his larger ones.

"Well, I think I can put two and two together. We went to a party, got drunk, I brought you back to your house because your parents weren't home, we had wild sex, and now you're worried your parents will find out. But listen baby, it's ok! One night stands are normal for people our age… Well, unless you're one of those skanks who lie about their age. Oh wait, just how old are you? Over 17 I hope!" Yuki breathed hotly

Shuichi was in utter disbelief! Yuki was still having one of his episodes.

"_He's still not out of it yet…?"_ Shuichi thought to himself

"First of all, I'm not a girl. Second of all, one night stands aren't NORMAL. And lastly, let go of my hands!" Shuichi yelled indignantly, ripping his hands out of his friend's grip

Shuichi paced the room -ignoring Yuki for the time being- wondering what he could do. If his parents were to come up to his room and see a man with no shirt, lying in his bed, let alone in his room they would flip. He could see it all to clearly.

Shuichi's Imagination Theatre

_Mom opens the door._

"Shu-chan! It's time for—"

_Mom screams._

"SHUICHI! Oh my god, what have you done!?"

_I try to explain._

"Mom it's not what it looks like!"

_Mom ignores me._

"Oh I knew you were gay. Not my only son. Why!?! Is it the hair… oh I knew it, I knew it!"

_I try to explain again._

"Mom. I already told you the hair was part of an act. And I'm not g—"

_Dad walks in._

"What the--? Mama what have we done wrong?!"

End of Shuichi's Imagination Theatre

"You're such a whore Yuki! If you ruin my family life, I'll give you your damn one night stand. And I'll make sure you'll never forget." Shuichi thought angrily, still pacing the room back and forth.

End of Chapter 2

Wow… I didn't expect to update so late… And as I mentioned before, I don't know where I'm going with this fic. Well, I'll come up with something. u Ja and review!?


End file.
